Adventure of WinX
by Cute4evaDDreamerFanFicLOver
Summary: review ok? read pls
1. Chapter 1

"Alfea sure has changed a lot." Flora said. "Yup! I can see that after the battle with the trix, it has sure gone well." I said to my cousin. We headed to the castle excitedly, thinking what would be our latest adventure this time.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year in Alfea!" Principle Gretna greeted, waving her arms. We all cheered and tucked into the feast, which appeared in front of us.

After the feast, we went to our dorms. I went into the dorm that I shared with Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Flora. I stripped off my white peasant blouse, flowered jeans, changed into my pink nightdress, and chattered to the Winx club about our holidays and how we felt about our new year in school. At ten-thirty, we stumbled into bed and I fell asleep at once.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the school bell ringing. Musa fell off the bed and sat up lazily yawning. I jumped out of bed, racing Bloom to the bathroom. I got there first and jumped into the shower. I changed into my blue bareback and my yellow skirt. I applied some eye shadow and headed to breakfast. We had toast and muffins. After breakfast, we went to our lessons and learned about averlorensu, a kind of plant. When we had free time, we went to meet at the usual corner by the hedge in the garden.

During our dinner, Principle Gretna announced that we would be having another outing with the red-fountain boys. Excited whispers broke across the dining room and principle Gretna clapped her hands loudly for our attention. "The outing will be next Friday. Please be ready." Principle Gretna said. We quickly finish dinner and rushed up to our dorm, which was called the Winx Room. We filed into the dorm and talked about what we were going to wear. I decided to wear my white black corset tank with a Hawaiian tie skirt pose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today's the day!" Musa sang, her voice ringing and not to mention, waking me up. "Shut up!" Tecna said, irritably, throwing her pillow at Musa. "Okay, okay. I was just reminding you all of the Red Fountain visit that's all." Musa said, looking hurt. I sat bolt upright and screamed. Bloom covered her ears and said, "I get it, I get it. I'm getting up." I ran to the bathroom, had a refreshing bath before changing into my planned outfit, and applied some mascara, eye shadow, blush and lip-gloss.

After breakfast, Professor. Vinton took us to the bus, which will fly to Red Fountain. I sat with Flora on the bus.

After ten minutes, we finally arrived at Red Fountain. I jumped down the steps and waited impatiently for the rest of the Winx Club girls to get down from the bus. "Now, everybody, please meet back here at noon to have your lunch." Professor Vinton shouted to be heard above the din.

"Come on! Let's go!" I called back to the Winx Club who hung around. I did not happen to see a boy in front of me and we smacked right into each other! "Oww!" I moaned, clutching my forehead. "Ouch! That hurts." He groaned, also clutching his head. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, stopping short when I saw how the guy looked like. Oh My God! He was so cute! I gazed at his emerald green eyes I've ever seen and felt like drowning inside them. His megawatt smile was so sweet. Moreover, his jaw, oh girl, it was angled in an angular position that makes him look, if even possibly, cuter. "Um..." I stuttered "Hi. My name is Stella." I squeaked, my voice high. "Oh hey. My name's Brandon." I stood up, brushing off the dirt from my skirt. He jumped up as the Winx Club skidded around the hallway, almost bumping into us. "Um...can someone explain to me why Stella is with my brother?" Tecna demanded, looking at me, then at Brandon. "H...He...He's your brother?" I stumbled on the words, not quite believing what I was hearing. "Of course! We're twins! He's older than me by twelve minutes." I was in a state of shock. I could barely move a muscle. "Um...I have to...to go. See you around." I waved and ran away as fast as I could, face burning with embarrassment. "Wait up! Could I see you again? Maybe on Saturday as we do not have lessons that day?" Brandon ran towards me. "Uh...sure! At twelve in the Valor inn in Magix mall." I said quickly. "Okay!" I quickly headed to the washroom and sat in one of the cubicles thinking about what had just happened. The Winx girls burst into the washroom shortly after I figured things out. "Hey...Is there anything wrong?" Flora asked me looking concern. "Nothings wrong... just...never you mind." "Ok...but you can just come to me if you're worried ok?" Flora answered. "OK." I replied, mind wandering off. "Ring!" The bell for lunch rang


	4. Chapter 4

"Brr...It's freezing out there." Bloom shivered as she stared at the snow outside the castle. I must admit, it was cold considering the thick layers of snow outside. "Yea. We're lucky to have a fireplace." I said "Yeah! But we can still hang out by listening to the music Tecna helped to create in the Science Technology Room yesterday!" Musa concluded. We began to move to the robotic tune and soon we were bopping to the music. Ginny Weasely, Parvati Patil and another fairy called Cho Chang heard the music and decided to join us, and soon, we were all jumping together.

"Hey! It's Lunch Time!" I yelled to the crowd of friends and everybody rushed to the great dining hall. After having steaming potato salad, principal Gretna announces something that made me burst with excitement. "Fairies, we are going to have our annual...


	5. Chapter 5

Dance!" We screamed. "Ahh!" "Yay!" "Cool!" "Bliss!" Came the screams and shouts. I slinked away from the din and into the Winx Room. I sat on my clothes covered bed and started to think about Sky. Why was I thinking about him? I suddenly snapped out from my thoughts as I realized, tomorrow was the date with Sky at the mall! I groaned and quickly opened my closet. Bad choice, as the clothes came tumbling down, adding to the mess on the floor. I picked a pink Off-the-Shoulder Crop-Top with a pink ruffled mini to match it with a pair of brown boots.

I woke up the next day, feeling a little stab of excitement. I quickly shrugged it off and had a hot shower as it was still snowing. After showering, I changed into my outfit, put on make-up and ran downstairs for breakfast before leaving Alfea. I flew myself to fly the way my professor Frenchgirl taught me. After five minutes of flying, my wings began to feel tired and I stopped flying. I walked for another one more minute before I saw Sky standing outside Valor inn. My heart thumped and I managed not to look too excited. "Hey, Stella. Isn't it great it's snowing?" He said as the snow swirled around us. "Hi! Yeah. Um...where do you want to go first?"


	6. Chapter 6

I cannot believe that the dance is two weeks more!" Musa exclaimed. I gave a yelp of shock, I had forgotten about that! "Oh no! We forgot to shop!" I exclaimed "And we are on the dance committee!" "Hey! Why not let's have a meeting on Saturday and I'll call the rest of the dance committee which are, Brandon, Riven, Skye, and Timmy. They are the boys committee." Musa said. "Okay! I'll go and ask Principal Gretna to call the boys over for the meeting, let's have it at 2.00 to 5.00. Okay?" "Sure!" the rest of the Winx club chorused. Musa rushed to Principal Gretna's office. The rest of us waited for her. Five minutes later, she came skidding into the hallway. "You'll never guess what I just heard!" Tecna scolded Musa for eavesdropping "Bah! Anyway, I saw the school Matron talking to Principal Gretna about a fairy who's called Kara. She was found unconscious outside the school gates." Flora gasped and fainted "Oh No!" We quickly slapped her face a few times "Urgh… I just had a horrible dream. Musa told me that my sister, Kara had been found outside our school." She mumbled as she woke up. "Um... Flora? It's... um...actually real." Musa said hesitantly. Flora burst into tears and we all just stood there. Bloom went over to her and consoled her. Flora stopped crying and sniffled a bit.

We all went trooping to the hospital wing and saw Matron Promfrry with Principal Gretna looking at a pale, stiff white face girl. Flora swallowed a choked sob and rushed to the bed, "Wha-" Principal Gretna jumped as we all stampeded over. "Um...Sorry about that. It's Flora's sister." I said, as if explaining everything. Matron Promfrry and Principal Gretna gaped at us, shocked. We shrugged and then looked at Kara. She had brown wavy hair like Flora. Her eyes flickered for a moment and I saw that they were brown, "Flora?" She croaked. "Kara!" Flora flung herself onto the bed, almost squashing Kara. Kara suddenly sat bolt upright and jumped out before collapsing, Matron Promfrry caught her and heaved her onto the bed "I just remembered, our pixies, Crystal, Diamond, Jade, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire. They were pixienapped by a witch with long white hair, then she used her power of ice to freeze me, and then after I struggled for a while, she unfroze me and disappeared. I tried to find you, but I was so exhausted that I fainted from the drained magical power in me." She said in one big breath "Icy!" We all breathed out "Huh?" Kara looked confused, we explained to her. "Now, now! Out, Out!" Matron Promfrry bustled in and shooed us out.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella sighed loudly, disturbing me from my thoughts about the dance. Who was going to invite me? I glanced at the rest of the Winx Club; Musa was nodding her head to something in her headphones which showed that she was listening to music. Flora was reading a book with the title on the book called "Sensitive People Are Good!" I smiled and thought that it really suits Flora's personality about the sensitive part. I looked at Tecna and saw that she was gazing intently on my pet rabbit Kiko while taking notes. I looked at Stella which sighed yet again. "Hey, Stella." She looked up at me "Yea? What's up, Bloom?" I said quickly "Oh nothing, but because I heard you sighing and I wondered what was wrong." "Oh." She laughed "I'm not sad or anything. In fact, I'm happy! Hey, you know the dance? Well…" "Well what?" "Well…BRANDON ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!!!" She screamed happily. Everybody jumped and I fell off the bed, almost on top of poor Kiko. "Scree!" Kiko screeched, cowering in fright. "Oops! Sorry, Bloom!" Stella apologized, laughing. I pulled a face and forgave her. I scooped Kiko upped and cuddled him. He squirms but in the end, nestled in my hands.


End file.
